Póker
by Mavindel
Summary: -Oneshot-   "-¿Y bien? - ella le miró - ¿volvemos a jugar póker?   -Primero quiero ocuparme de algo – comentó, acercándose a ella - Hay algunas cosas de las que me quiero ocupar con tiempo – Ella no pudo evitar sonreír." Entren y lean!


_**Advertencia:** Puede que tenga algo de OoC xP_

_**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds no me pertenece. Soy sólo una reciente seguidora a quien le encantó un personaje y tuvo un pequeño momento de iluminación xP_

La mira detenidamente. Ella observa en detalle sus cartas, y se muerde el labio: señal que está indecisa. No sabe qué hacer con ellas. Estaban en el segundo descarte de cartas. Anteriormente ella le pidió dos cartas. Él sólo sacó una para sí. Ella pagó. Él subió la apuesta. Ella volvió a pagar. No quiere arriesgarse. Su mano es bastante buena, pero no sabe si será lo suficiente. Piensa en alternativas. ¿De qué? ¿Una escalera? ¿Color? ¿Dos pares? Ella suspira, desviando su mirada hacia otro punto de la sala. Aún no se decide qué hacer.

De repente sus miradas se cruzan. Ambos la sostienen. Ninguno quiere terminar el momento. Ninguno quiere mostrarse débil. Ella sonríe. Él sonríe, en respuesta. Ella es la primera en terminar con ese contacto infinito, dando un suave suspiro. Él se echa atrás, y toma el montón de cartas que tiene al otro lado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – le pregunta, sin desviar su mirada.

-Bueno… - dijo, pensativa – podría pararme de mi asiento, taparte los ojos y gritar "¡Te atacan los marcianos!" – siguió con una sonrisa, divertida, que contagió a su contendor – pero dado el hecho de que estamos jugando póker… quiero una carta.

-Una carta para la damisela – anunció majestuosamente, mientras repartía la carta – y una carta para el humilde caballero presente, o sea, yo

-Por supuesto, y en un simple juego de póker muestra de inmediato su humildad e inteligencia superior a la de cualquier ser humano corriente, o sea, yo – le respondió la chica, mientras desechaba una carta de su mano (situada a su izquierda, que había pedido la vez anterior, notó él) y acomodaba la nueva carta en su mano, para luego observar lo que tenía y jugar con su largo cabello castaño(analiza estrategia ante el escenario actual, pensó él).

-No me pidas que haga otra cosa. Bajar las capacidades mentales que tengo y obviar las observaciones y análisis que hago de tus gestos y movimientos para tu beneficio sería una infracción maliciosa de las reglas del juego; es decir, sería trampa – le dijo, recalcando la última palabra. Observó sus cartas. Obtuvo lo que quería. No había forma de que perdiera el juego.

-No exageres, Spencer; no estarías haciendo trampa. – Le dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Entonces qué sería? – le preguntó, desafiante, esperando por la respuesta de la chica

-Sería… - replicó, pero quedó muda. Trataba de encontrar una respuesta adecuada para que el joven frente a ella no contestara; pero debía reconocerlo… no la encontraba en estos momentos – sería… - siguió diciendo mientras se acomodaba en la silla, tratando de evitar la mirada de Spencer. Él seguía allí, esperando la clase de respuesta que daría su acompañante. Cuando al fin habló, era casi un susurro – sería… ayudarme a ganar? – terminó, tratando de poner ojos grandes como un borrego. Spencer no pudo evitar reírse de ella, a veces era tan niña.

-¿Y eso no sería hacer trampa? – se burló. Ella abrió y cerró la boca, como un pez; para volver a ver sus cartas, sin la disposición de reconocer que él tenía razón. La comprendía; ella tenía su orgullo de mujer, al igual que él tenía su orgullo de chico genio. – Ahora… voy a apostarlo todo… ¿qué harás tú?

La chica le quedó observando, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, como él lo hizo antes con ella. Buscaba el indicio perfecto para saber la jugada que él haría. Volvió a morderse el labio inferior. No podía encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Como vamos prácticamente iguales, y quiero terminar esto pronto… está bien, también apuesto todo, pero…

-¿Pero qué? – quiso saber él. Algo le decía que vendría una oferta atrayente.

-¿Por qué no hacemos la apuesta más interesante? Jugar con galletas y cereales no hace esto muy arriesgado – punto a favor a su observación. No tenían fichas ni dinero a mano, por lo que jugaron con lo primero que encontraron en la cocina y que fuera abundante.

-Te escucho

-Si yo gano este juego, me complacerás durante todo este fin de semana, y a donde salgamos, tú tendrás que correr con los gastos. – Le dijo con una sonrisa malévola. Eso no podía ser bueno; a ella le encantaba salir a comer fuera a los lugares de moda; independiente del dolor que pudiera sufrir más tarde su bolsillo.

-Pero si yo gano… tendrás que complacerme a mí este fin de semana, que incluye un seminario que tendré el sábado en Quántico. – respondió él. La cara de terror que puso ella era para enmarcarla en una foto.

-¿Un seminario? ¡Pero si sabes que eso me aburre, no me gustan tus seminarios de criminalística, Spencer! Además ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – le replicó. Él ya lo sabía, pero creía que así sería una apuesta justa.

-Estamos a martes, no es como si te lo mencionara a última hora – respondió él – Y por otro lado… por algo es una apuesta… - terminó, por lo que la chica apoyó su rostro en su mano izquierda, libre por no tener las cartas. – Y… ¿aceptas? ¿O acaso crees que vas a perder? – golpe bajo. Sabía que ella accedería de inmediato. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Él sonrió por breves momentos. Volvió a ver sus cartas, confiado en su victoria.

-Muy bien, Spencer; veamos qué es lo que tienes para mí – le dijo ella, desafiante. Sin perder la sonrisa, él depositó su mano con cuidado sobre la mesa: un trío de 8 y un par de 5. Ella abrió los ojos, sin creer lo que veía

-No puede ser… ¡Un full! – exclamó ella. – Fue una muy buena jugada – Spencer no pudo evitar sonreír, sabiendo que había ganado.

-Bien, estoy ya pensando en lo que haremos el fin de semana… - iba a seguir, pero apenas iba a llevarse la apuesta notó que la muchacha sonreía y tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos marrones… oh, oh…

-Es una buena jugada, como dije; pero… no significa que es la mejor – dijo ella. Acto seguido, dejó las cartas que tenía en su mano sobre la mesa. Él se acercó para revisar, pero no volvió a pestañear, y se olvidó de respirar por unos segundos, al ver lo que tenía sobre la mesa: una jota y cuatro 10… un póker…

-¡No puede ser posible! – exclamó él. Su rostro no escondió el asombro que le produjo la mano de su contrincante. Un póker era mayor que un full, por lo que quien ganaba era… diablos.

-Y es así – ella habló – como se le gana – tomó las galletas y cereales – a un genio – terminó, antes de mascar una de las "galletas-ficha". Se paró de la mesa, se estiró un poco y se situó al lado de Spencer, que aún revisaba sus cartas, incrédulo de que haya perdido el juego. - ¿Estás bien?

-Es imposible – murmuraba para sí mismo, ajeno a lo que ella le preguntó – las probabilidades de que haya obtenido las 4 cartas son mínimas, y pensando en que primero sacaste dos y luego… sacaste una… - siguió, concentrado, sacando los cálculos en su interior. Al parecer, había conseguido un número bastante bajo de probabilidad, pues apenas se movió por unos segundos, antes de voltear a ver lentamente. Ahora quien habría pagado por enmarcar una foto de un rostro perplejo era ella - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Ni yo misma se cómo ocurrió todo, Spencer – le respondió – sinceramente, yo también estaba armando un full, hasta que apareció el diez en la última carta… - viendo que él no se veía muy conforme con la respuesta, prosiguió con una simple frase – digamos que fue suerte…

-Pero si… yo nunca pierdo…

-Eso en realidad es mentira – habló ella, tratando de ser comprensiva con él – Sé que eres de Las Vegas, que tienes un coeficiente de 187 y que te demoras en leer un libro de 600 páginas lo que yo me demoro en preparar unos huevos; pero no garantiza que siempre ganes…

-Los únicos que me han ganado son…

-Tus compañeros de trabajo, lo sé.

-¿Te han dado algún truco?

Ella no pudo evitar reírse de buena gana con esa pregunta. En verdad, ese chico no podía creer que ella le pudiera ganar en un juego. Mientras, él se dio cuenta de lo que había preguntado y de cómo ella se expresaba a través de su risa. La conocía, y sabía que no había preguntado nada a nadie ni que había hecho trampa, por lo que no necesitó una respuesta.

-¿Por qué no tomamos un descanso, Spencer? Voy a buscar algún refresco – le dijo, antes de retirarse del comedor en el que estuvieron jugando. Él no se molestó en ordenar las cartas de la mesa, por lo que caminó hacia el gran ventanal que tenía frente al living, admirando el paisaje nocturno que le brindaba la ciudad de noche. Le gustaba mucho el loft que ella tenía: moderno, minimalista y con una gran panorámica. Siempre que podía, iba a verla después del trabajo y se pasaba un tiempo admirando el paisaje, relajándose después de días de arduo trabajo.

Sintió cómo ella se acercaba y se situaba a su lado, ofreciéndole una bebida. No se negó ante esa posibilidad, notando recién en ese momento lo sediento que estaba.

-Propongo un brindis – le dijo ella, alzando su vaso. Él hizo lo mismo – Brindo por un acontecimiento del cual me enorgullezco enormemente y que nunca olvidaré en mi vida – dijo solemnemente – ganarte – terminó con una sonrisa. Él también sonrió.

-Salud por ello – le dijo él, chocaron sus vasos y se tomaron la bebida. Él terminó primero, cuando de repente pensó en un pequeño detalle. ¿Por qué con ella era tan fácil sonreír? Siempre se sentía contagiado por su alegría, nunca tenía que forzar nada. Los sentimientos, las emociones siempre fluían con tanta naturalidad a su lado…

-Ay, Spencer – le dijo ella, sorprendiéndolo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ¿En verdad te preocupa tanto el asunto? – le dijo ella y, antes de que él hablara para compartir sus pensamientos, continuó mientras miraba la ciudad – si lo quieres tanto, te acompañaré a Quántico y puedo ser más flexible en la apuesta. – Él se sorprendió. A veces creía que ella adivinaba sus pensamientos, al darle sabios consejos y la tranquilidad que buscaba en ocasiones: pero otras veces, como ahora, no era así. Siempre terminaba sorprendiéndolo de alguna manera, era en ciertas formas impredecible; pero se negaba a cambiar ello haciendo un perfil de su personalidad, quería mantener esa magia en misterio. – Aunque no me pidas que esté en el seminario mismo; hay algunas cosas de las que me quiero ocupar con tiempo.

Spencer no pudo dejar de mirarla mientras ella terminaba su bebida. Era muy orgullosa y a veces ingenua; pero su bondad y alegría lo cautivaban siempre.

-¿Y bien? – ella le miró - ¿volvemos a jugar póker?

Él la observó en detalle. Su cabello castaño, sus ojos marrones, su piel tersa, su eterna sonrisa. Toda ella era felicidad que iluminaba a su alrededor, incluyéndolo a él, y no iba a permitir que cambiara ni se alejara de él, porque…

-Primero quiero ocuparme de algo – comentó, acercándose a ella, abrazándola y besando su cuello.

_La amaba…_

Ella sintió escalofríos recorriendo su espalda, y no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos ante tan exquisito contacto.

-Quiero complacerte, ésa era la apuesta – susurró él contra su piel, mientras depositaba besos en sus mejillas. Ella apartó su rostro, para mirar sus ojos pícaros y juguetones.

-Pero… se supone que la apuesta es para el fin de semana, aún faltan algunos días.

-Hay algunas cosas de las que me quiero ocupar con tiempo – dijo, repitiendo sus palabras. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír antes de sentir unos labios sobre los suyos.

El juego podría esperar un tiempo…

_Espero que les guste, es el primer one shot que escribo y que subo a esta página_

_Además que nunca he jugado póker y no estoy segura si usé bien los términos xD_

_¿Reviews?_

_Y si lo hacen, respondan..._

_¿se imaginaron como la protagonista? xP_


End file.
